


3i

by replicanon



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replicanon/pseuds/replicanon
Summary: Pieces of the Riku Replica and Dark Riku are discovered. Even doesn't believe he can save them. Xion does.
Kudos: 15





	3i

Unexpected gifts—flashing code on a screen, a splintered heart, and shattered chains of memory. Xion saw her agony in what Riku had saved.

_And my hope?_ She wondered.

Behind her, conversation.

"I can't save them! I haven't got the time or resources!" 

"I'll help, Even. We'll save Sora _and_ the replicas. They're—"

"My failures, Riku."

Silence.

"Do you believe that?" Xion asked, turned. In Riku's eyes; sorrow, longing. In Even's eyes; shame, regret. 

Neither spoke.

"We'll do it," she said. "We'll save them all."

She turned back to the screen and saw two smiles reflected.

_I'll bring them hope._


End file.
